


For The Love Of Improv

by CeliPuff, I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine, Ketch22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Improv Class, Instant Attraction, M/M, Online Schooling, Praise Kink, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), couples therapy, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/pseuds/Ketch22
Summary: Tricking a therapist into believing they've been a couple for years even though they just met sounds like a great idea, until Cas and Dean realize that there might really be something between them worth exploring. Can they make it through one, simple session for the sake of their improv class, or will their instant attraction and complete lack of knowledge about each other get them caught?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 45
Kudos: 169
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest





	For The Love Of Improv

**Author's Note:**

> Ketch and I decided this would be fun if we roped Blue into being our therapist. We had no clue what questions they’d ask and well... you’ll see 🤣
> 
> Also, we didn’t state how they paid because it really doesn’t matter. It’s fiction lmao

Online classes are pretty lame, but there’s something about online improv that Dean enjoys. If you ask him, he’s pretty damn awesome at improvising, but he's phenomenal when it’s over a screen. Now they have to actually meet up with a classmate. He’s a little nervous when he types up his partner search ad, but he thinks it’ll be fun. _Anyone down to take couples counseling and see at what point the therapist realizes we don’t even know each other?_

When Bee responds, he can’t help but grin. His name isn’t Bee, Dean can see it’s Castiel Novak, but his photo is a bee and it’s easier to remember which classmate is which by their photo. Some people were dull and put a picture of their actual face, but the cooler ones had something different. Dean has his car, of course, another guy named Kato has a blacked-out Jeep, which looks pretty cool. Some other dude named Azrian has a picture of a crazy-looking wolf with designs on its face, and Castiel — he has a bumblebee. It’s cute, even if it makes Dean picture a little chubby dude in black and yellow. 

“I think that's rude to the therapist, but they'll be getting paid either way. I'm in.”

“Awesome. I’ll make the appointment and send over the deets. Talk soon, Bumblebee.” 

Actually booking the appointment is a little harder. A lot of therapists are booked out a few weeks, but with the help of a little acting and faux desperation, he’s able to book an appointment for that Thursday. “Hope Bee’s free,” he says to himself as he logs back into the school’s website, and when Castiel gives the all clear, Dean rubs his hands together and snaps the laptop shut. “We got this.”

~

Actually sitting in the therapist’s waiting room is an entirely different ball game. He arrives early, hoping to meet Cas beforehand and maybe plan a bit, but now they have about five minutes before showtime and Dean’s nervous the bumblebee won’t show. He stands to pace a little and peek out the blinds, but as he squints at the parking lot, he hears the door open behind him and he turns quickly, hoping it’s his partner. What he sees isn’t at _all_ what he expected. _Bee is fucking hot!_ He’s dressed up somewhat, just like Dean, and his blue dress shirt brings out the most beautiful blue eyes he’s ever seen. He lets his eyes check Castiel out for a moment, and then makes his way over, talking low so the receptionist doesn’t hear: “Please tell me _you’re_ my estranged boyfriend.” 

“Is that what we're going with?” he responds in a voice deeper than sin. “Estranged lovers?”

“Ehh, why not? You got a better idea?” He pretends that voice didn’t just send a chill down his spine and stands straighter. “Or you can make me the bad guy, whatever’s easier. I’ve never cheated but I can fake it.”

Cas chuckles, squeezing Dean's arm as he steps past him. "Oh, sweetheart... you'd never cheat on me."

Dean gulps and looks down at where he squeezed, not doubting him for even a second. He follows Cas and takes a seat just as a couple walks out of the room crying. “Geez... that what we’re in for?” Dean rubs his thighs nervously. “Alright, so the sex is awesome, but we need help with everything else? I suck with words so... that won’t be an issue to fake.”

"Sounds reasonable. I happen to like my partners vocal in _every_ aspect, so you not using words would be a problem." Cas watches the door, waiting for their turn to be called back — and Dean thinks about that for a few moments. 

It kind of sucks to know they’d really have issues before they ever even attempted to begin, but he isn’t surprised. No relationships have worked out thus far, go figure this one wouldn’t either. _This is friggin acting class, Dean. Get your shit together._ “Alright. And I like my partners to tell me I’m perfect every day, I get the vibe you won’t do that.” It’s a joke... but only partly — he really does love praise.

They're called back before Cas has a chance to respond, which is a damn bummer because it actually looks like he was about to say he _would_ praise Dean constantly. They're led back through a long, dimly lit hallway and to an open door, and after a couple of pleasantries, they head in and sit down on the couch a little too close to each other.

“Welcome. My name is Cordelia Alarie, and it’s a pleasure to meet you both. Taking the first step with therapy opens you to such deep levels of vulnerability, and I commend each of you for caring enough about both yourselves and one another to take this step. I like to begin these sessions on a positive note as we are likely to discuss things that won’t always feel so positive. Today I’m going to ask you to tell me — in simple terms — what do you like most about each other?”

“Uh...” Dean looks over at Cas and awkwardly takes his hand, then lets go. “His eyes.”

Cas almost laughs, but studies Dean as he contemplates his own response. “I really enjoy how he walks around shirtless all the time. And… how surprisingly thoughtful he is.” _Wishful thinking._

Cordelia smiles softly while tracing her finger lightly over her pen. “Those are lovely things to say about each other. It’s already clear that whatever has brought you into my office, it’s not a lack of attraction.” She leans forward slightly and makes eye contact with each in turn. “Could you share what _has_ brought you here today? Tell me a little about your goals in this endeavor. Are you fine-tuning things before a big event such as co-habitating or a wedding? Do you have specific problems in your relationship that you feel you need help overcoming? Usually I would also ask if a couple is here to gain assistance in an amicable breakup, but I get the impression that’s not the issue here.” She looks up expectantly, her pen poised at the top of a new page in her notebook.

“We're having issues communicating,” Cas explains. “He doesn't like to use his words, I don't like not knowing what's going on in that insanely gorgeous head of his. I haven't asked him to marry me quite yet,” he adds with a playful smile. 

Dean almost forgets this is fake, and he grins back at him. “Yet, huh?” He can’t help but flirt, had they met understand different circumstances, Dean would be hitting on Cas in a heartbeat. “I use words. Just not as much as he wants. I say things when I feel it’s necessary.”

Cordelia nods in encouragement and turns slightly in her chair to look at Dean. “What does ‘necessary’ look like for you?”

Dean shrugs. “I dunno... when I’m pissed.”

Cordelia levels him a look and opens her mouth as though to reply. Instead, she turns toward Cas. 

“Would you like to tell Dean how you define which things are necessary to you? Nobody expects partners to share every thought that pops into their heads, but a breakdown in communication can happen when you have different values in this area. If you have needs with verbal communication and they aren’t being met, we should look into this further.” She scribbles a quick note on her pad before turning her full attention back to Cas.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Dean lean forward and try to check her notepad but it’s out of his line of vision. It doesn’t take him long to give up and turn to Cas as well.

Cas should've anticipated this, but he's unprepared all the same. “Um… there are other times,” he says lamely, scrambling for an appropriate answer. “He doesn't tell me what he wants.” A little proud of himself, he straightens up and continues, more confident this time. “He’ll ask me to make a decision, but no matter what I choose, he gets this _look_ on his face like I've made the wrong one — but he never offers any input of his own.”

The thoughtful but proud look on Cas’ face catches Cordelia’s attention. This is something she comes across fairly often — one person making decisions all the time. “What I’m hearing is that you feel burdened by this responsibility, Castiel. Not necessarily the fact that it’s often on you to make the decisions, but the discomfort surrounding making the _right_ decision, for both of you. Am I understanding correctly?”

Dean watches them both with raised eyebrows. Honestly, if he didn’t meet Cas on an Improv class forum, he’d believe he actually knew him.

“Yes. In case you can't tell just by looking at him, Dean is the type of man you'd rather impress than disappoint,” Cas says, and it's the first thing out of his own mouth that he actually believes. “Sometimes I can't tell if I'm disappointing him or pleasing him, and I feel like if I ask that question every day, it gets annoying.”

“Oh... you please me just fine, babe.” Dean winks at Cas, trying to get back into playful territory. Not that therapy should be playful but... isn’t improv supposed to be fun?

“Would it kill you to tell me that once in a while?” Cas shoots back, one eyebrow raised. “If you were half as loud about it when you have pants on as you are when you don't, we wouldn't be here.”

Dean blushes at that and looks over at Cordelia with a shrug. “I— no, it won’t _kill_ me.”

Cordelia glances at Dean, deciding to overlook his obvious attempt at deflecting. One person using humor to side-step having to express themselves is also something she has a plethora of experience with. It makes her wonder about his upbringing, so she makes a note to circle back to that later. Instead she chooses to focus on Cas and his need for reassurance. “You raise a great point, Castiel. Communicating when your partner pleases you is just as important as letting them know when something is wrong. Do you feel like you disappoint him often?”

His pride makes him want to say no, which is exactly why he goes the opposite route. “Yes, I do.”

Dean actually feels bad. Yeah, he’s never hurt Cas personally, but he’s sure his exes probably had this exact complaint about him. Do they feel like they disappointed him, too? “You don’t, Cas.” _I’m the friggin disappointment in relationships. Everyone knows that._

Something about the look in Dean’s eyes makes Cas want to admit the whole thing is a sham and kiss him until he's smiling again, but he holds steady. 

Cordelia zeros in on the way Cas responded to the shift in Dean’s demeanor and softens a little. She looks quizzically between the two men, wondering how someone as articulate and clearly empathetic as Cas is having such a hard time getting through to someone as responsive as Dean. “Dean, you seem— _surprised_ that Castiel feels like he lets you down... though not unaffected by it. Are you able to share with Castiel why it’s clicking so solidly right now despite it being a point of contention in your relationship? I know it’s hard for you to verbalize emotions, but I think it’s really important for him to understand why it’s hitting you so hard at this moment.” She offers him a sympathetic smile and rests her hands on her lap, showing Dean that he has the undivided attention of the room.

It makes him blush and look at the exit, but he finds the strength to stay in his seat, even if he shifts slightly. “Um... I think I... I just don’t like thinking about hurting him. In any way. I never want to hurt anyone and yet... I always do. Sometimes I— I dunno man.” Dean fidgets and rubs the back of his neck. “I dunno anything except that I don’t deserve him.”

Cas makes a soft sound and grabs Dean’s face by the chin, pulling him into a kiss. He doesn't care that they just met or that they're supposed to be doing something specific here — this man deserves to be kissed, to be held and praised and not to ever feel the way he seems to be feeling. After a moment, Cas seems to realize that all the air has been sucked out of the room, and pulls back from the kiss with a blush. "Um... sorry."

It brings some of Dean’s confidence back and he leans in for another one, this time pulling back with a smile. “Never be sorry for that.”

The open display of affection has Cordelia momentarily stunned into silence. She’s seen a lot of different actions and reactions on that couch, including someone actually throwing a glass of water in their partner’s face... but this was something else. The way both of these boys were looking at the other — like each one had hung the moon and brought all the light into the world — while discussing such serious communication issues... Well, she hadn’t seen that kind of care in a long, long while. 

She clears her throat and tries to school her features before attempting to move things along, but even that isn’t enough to let her sound unflustered and less confused. “How— **_ahem..._ ** How long did you two say you’ve been together?”

"Two years—"

"—Six months." 

Cas blinks at Dean's response, then clears his throat and tries to cover it up. "What I meant is that it _feels_ like two years sometimes."

“Yeah... that.” Dean chuckles slightly, thinking they just ruined it but attempts to save it again. “We were friends first and then got together, so... it feels like we were together the whole time.”

Cordelia reviews her notes, shuffling through them until she finds the page she’s searching for, and then looks back up at Cas and Dean while closing the folder and placing it to the side. “Friends? That’s lovely. A lot of the best relationships come out of friendships because we’re already so aware of our partner’s experiences, and obviously we already have a foundation of care and respect to build on.” She smiles at Dean before speaking again. “So, Dean, how do you get along with Castiel’s parents?” she asks, an eyebrow slightly raised.

“They love me. Huh, Cas?” Dean grabs his hand and smiles over at him.

“Interesting. I was under the impression from the questionnaires you completed before starting that Castiel’s father had passed on, almost ten years ago in fact,” she deadpans, then turns to Cas. “Is that not right?”

His eyes darken and he nods, squeezing Dean's hand. "My mother recently started dating again," he lies. "Dean and her boyfriend hit it off pretty quickly."

“Yeah... and... I mean I go to his grave sometimes and... I think he likes me.” _What the fuck was that?!? She knows. We’re fucked._

“Mhmm.” She crosses her legs and levels them with a look, trying hard to keep the amusement off her face. “Does one of you want to tell me what’s really going on here?”

About to blurt out all of his life secrets, Dean looks over to Cas. _C’mon, you’re better with words._

Cas plasters on a look that he hopes conveys confusion, then sucks in a breath. "As you can see, we're having more issues than we thought. I didn't know he was visiting my father's grave."

“Well now I just sound creepy.”

"You are creepy," Cas says with a grin. "But you're gorgeous enough that most of us just ignore it."

Dean rolls his eyes but smiles at the fact that Cas called him gorgeous. _“You’re_ gorgeous,” he retorts, as if that’s a come back.

“Can you tell we don't have a problem in that department?” Cas asks Cordelia, smiling a little wider before taking a risk and leaning in to kiss Dean one more time. _Maybe if we keep this up, she'll forget the inconsistencies... and if not, at least I get to kiss him._

Cordelia smiles at the way they are so obviously itching to touch each other and somehow refrains from a good-natured eye roll. “Okay, I’m going to be honest and tell you that whatever is happening doesn’t bother me. I’m getting paid either way and we’re almost out of time anyway. So, feel free to jump in at any point.” She flicks her notes back open again, not reading them out loud, just using them as a reminder of what they’ve discussed so far. “Castiel, you’re eloquent and very able to express what you’re feeling. You don’t strike me as someone who would sit quietly with things that are actually bothering you. Dean, while you struggle with articulating your actual emotions, you feel it deeply when someone expresses what you perceive as a slight against your character or the idea that you’ve been hurtful. You both seem very physically responsive to one another, yet don’t have basic information readily accessible the way new couples in a honeymoon period would be anxious to learn, let alone for people who have been friends for so long.” She glances at Dean, and tries to phrase the next part as delicately as she can. “Dean, you also look to Cas like a deer in headlights when you’re unsure of what you should say. This seems to conflict with who you are as a person and how you present yourself. With all that said, I’m going to ask again: What’s really going on here?”

Just as Cas opens his mouth to come up with yet another lie, Dean blurts out his truth. “We lied. About all of it. I don’t visit people’s graves... they creep me out and I hate them. We also weren’t friends before... well today, and when I was ten, I stole a candy bar from the corner market and I slipped it into my brother’s pocket when we got caught.” He exhales a deep breath and laughs nervously as he wipes some sweat from his forehead. “I feel better now.”

Cas closes his eyes briefly, but visibly fights a smile at Dean’s extra confession. “So, you over-share under pressure. Noted,” he says, amused. 

Cordelia laughs, her eyes sparkling. “Feel better now?” She finally lets out the eye roll she’s been holding in for the last twenty minutes. “You two are adorable. Have you considered actually dating? And— why _are_ you here?”

“Oh, we’re already dating. He just doesn’t know yet.” Dean winks at him and grabs his hand again.

"It's a project for our improv class. He thought this was a good idea, and put an ad out that I answered." Cas glances at their hands with a raised eyebrow, but realizes it really does feel... right. He meets Dean's eyes with a playful smirk. "So I don't get a say in this now?"

“Uh uh. You kissed _me,_ remember?”

"I'll do it again, too," Cas threatens with a laugh.

Cordelia’s entire posture relaxes and she drops her more formal tone. “Gotta hand it to you guys, that’s not one I’ve heard before.”

“Yeah well... keep them notes handy, Doc. Gonna be the greatest love story ever told.” Dean fights the urge to kiss him again, he needs it so bad his hands tremble. “Think we held you up long enough... we should...” his eyes drop to Cas’ lips and he nods at the door.

Cordelia nods and stands to show them out, but stops in her tracks and turns back around to face them. “Could you do me a solid though? On your way out, make an appointment for six months from now.” A grin spreads across her face as she adds, “no charge, I just _have_ to know how this all plays out.”

“I think we can handle that. I'm a little interested myself in how things will progress, but you have to make us a deal, too,” Cas says, wanting to wrap this up quickly. “Will you show us the notes you took today when we come back?”

“Absolutely. I’ll get them typed up and even hand them over with a chocolate bar.”

“It was a Snickers... since you’re keepin’ notes.” Dean looks into those blue eyes and grins. “I’ll share with you.” 

The air is thick in Cas' lungs as they wave goodbye to Cordelia and head out of her office. The second he sees that the hallway is deserted, he pushes Dean against the wall and kisses him again — already craving those lips.

Dean instantly responds, flipping their positions and lifting Cas up by his thighs. He pulls back to whisper Cas’ name and dives back in, desire and lust vibrating every inch of his skin.

It's already better than Cas had anticipated. He tugs at Dean’s hair and deepens the kiss until he remembers where they are… and even that barely stops him. “Dean,” he says breathlessly. “We should go…” yet he kisses him again, moaning softly into his mouth as he wraps his legs tighter around him. 

Dean’s mumbled agreement is nearly inaudible as he slides his tongue into Cas’ mouth and ruts forward. It takes them a few minutes to part again, and this time, Dean sets him down. “Don’t wanna assume anything but if you’re thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’... I have a big backseat.”

"Assume away," Cas rushes out, gripping Dean's hand and yanking him toward the door. Maybe all the blood is pooling in the _wrong_ head at the moment, but he doesn't care. He's never wanted anyone the way he wants Dean.

Dean lets him lead until the cool air hits their cheeks and then he tugs him in the direction of his Impala. As much as he normally loves showing her off and watching people’s expressions when they first meet his car, it isn’t even a blip on his radar at this moment. He unlocks her and tugs the backseat door open, grabbing Cas’ ass while he kneels inside.

The next thing he knows, Cas is pushing him down and climbing into his lap, grinding down and kissing him heatedly again. "Let me ride you."

“Fuck.” Dean moans, his hips canting into Cas’ ass. “I could never tell you no... you’re beautiful, Cas... and amazing, and—and...” he’s struggling for words, but after that therapy session all he wants is for Cas to know how great he is.

Cas smiles softly and kisses him again. "I know, Dean. Right now, you don't have to say it." He rolls off, hurriedly taking off his pants as Dean does the same and grabs a condom and some lube. Cas climbs back on a little too eagerly. "I... had some fun with myself earlier, I should still be pretty open," he admits with a blush.

Dean stares at him with what he’s sure are heart eyes as he sits back on the seat to stroke his hard aching cock. “For the record, I now believe in love at first sight.”

"Yeah?" Cas lifts up so Dean can get the condom on and can't believe he's getting so lucky. "I thought the same thing an hour ago."

Dean just smiles and begrudgingly slides on the rubber, adding some lube to his cock and then stroking Cas’. “Every inch of you is fucking beautiful.”

“So are you, Dean.” He sinks down slowly, gasping at how big he is — and how fucking good it feels already. He’s always liked this part the most, the way his partner’s fingers dig into his skin at the sudden tightness, the way his lungs forget how to work due to the burn. “Ah… mazing,” Cas moans, rolling his hips to take him deeper.

“Cas... fuck...” Dean rolls his hips as he bottoms out, leaning in to kiss Cas more. It’s almost as if those plump pink lips have magnets and Dean couldn’t fight the pull if he tried.

He tries, but he can't get any words out. Everytime Cas opens his mouth, all he does is moan, rocking up and sinking back down on Dean’s cock and reaching up to brace himself on the ceiling. Finally, he manages a “fucking fuck, I love your cock” as he starts moving faster, his own length smacking Dean’s torso with each movement.

As much as he doesn’t want to let go of those perfect hips, he does. He has to hold that beautiful cock and let Cas fuck into his hand every time he lifts, just to hear the beautiful noises he makes. “Love this ass... fucking perfect... all of you.”

“Dean, I —” Cas loses words again, he's not used to guys with hands as good as their cocks — but Dean’s incredible, and Cas can't handle it. He grunts, moving faster and slamming down harder, spreading his arms to loop around the headrests for leverage. “Gonna come.”

“Yeah? Come for me, Cas... lemme have it.” Dean’s eyes lock onto that perfect, aching cock and he sticks out his tongue to catch what he can.

That's what gets him. Above the hand, the cock, the freckles on Dean's face — it's that single move that has Cas moaning almost embarrassingly loud and letting go, spurting hot come onto Dean's shirt and tongue.

Dean grins, come dripping down his lip, and it’s so beautiful it physically hurts. He licks some of it up and leans in for another kiss, pinning Cas on his lap as he fucks into him hard. “Fuck... I’m…comin’!” Dean whimpers into Cas’ mouth as he comes and Cas regrets the condom. 

"Fuck, I wish I could feel that," Cas whispers against his lips. He fists a hand in Dean's hair to steady himself and stays seated, not ready to move yet.

“Me too. Fucking hate condoms.” Dean takes a deep breath, his body trembling in the best of ways. He’s always hated the way good orgasms made his body tremble embarrassingly but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. “Can I take you to dinner, Cas? I don’t wanna say goodbye.”

Cas kisses all over his face and down to his neck, loving the way Dean came undone. “You're incredible, Dean. I _insist_ we go to dinner… and then maybe do this again after.”

“Hell yeah... maybe without a seatbelt in my ass? I’ll switch sometimes, but not with one of those.” Dean starts kissing down his neck and sucks a small reminder of their backseat fun. “Just stay the night. We just got shrunk in there, we deserve cuddles.”

"This is without a doubt the best class project I've ever been a part of," Cas laughs. "You're on, Impala."

~ 

Cas stares at Dean across the table with a soft smile. He can still feel him, and every slight movement reminds him of how good it felt to be with Dean like that. "So, did you say anything you actually meant during our session, or was it all improv?"

Dean stops mid-sip of his soda and meets his eyes. “Uh... I actually meant all of it. I dunno why, I meant to go in there and just act but... it felt kinda real. Was that just me?”

“No, it wasn't.” Cas is relieved to hear he wasn't the only one that failed to act in there, but he wants to set one thing straight. “I don't need you to be vocal about everything, Dean. Just tell me if I upset you and maybe… don't be shy about the things you like. I don't expect you to tell me every thought that runs through your head. I just want to be able to do the things you like more often, and the things you don't like… less often.”

“Yeah... I can work on that. It’s been a thing I struggle with but... she made a lot of points in there. I want that open communication thing she talked about, and I know the only way to do that is to be real. And I never want you to feel... not good enough or like you’re disappointing me.”

Cas hesitates for a moment and then gets up, moving to Dean’s side of the booth. “I obviously can't say what the future will hold, but Dean… I think you're remarkable.” He places his hand gently on Dean’s thigh and leans in to kiss his cheek. “And eventually, you're going to get tired of hearing me say that, because I have no filter when it comes to pointing out how much people amaze me.”

“No complaints here. Feels kinda good to hear, actually.” Dean puts an arm around him and licks his lips. “Most people think I’m annoying, but... you’ll get used to my singing and shit.”

“Mm. Maybe I think annoying is endearing.” Cas leans in to kiss him slowly, sinking against him. “But if you talk in your sleep, it might be a dealbreaker,” he says with mock seriousness.

“Shit... no deal-breakin’ now, Bumblebee. You signed the contract with a kiss.” Dean kisses him again and then pulls back a little nervous. “I actually do talk in my sleep…”

Cas grins, not worried about it in the slightest. “Oh, really?” he asks playfully. “How on earth will I cope with such an adorable thing?”

Dean smiles and takes another drink. He can’t seem to keep his hands off Cas so he starts playing with his hair. “What if you have a test the next morning and I won’t stop singing Crazy Train in my sleep?”

“That song is a great motivator,” Cas muses. “I'd probably get it stuck in my head, and it would keep me motivated through my test. Plus, all of my classes are online this semester, so I'd probably just make you suck me off during said test to make up for it.” He pauses. “No, that's not a good motivator, don't do that. I'd fail. I'd end up long-pressing a single key and my essay answer would just be a capital F typed six thousand times.”

Dean laughs so loudly a few people nearby look over at them, but he doesn’t care. “You’re adorable as hell, Cas.” He leans in to whisper, “I actually can’t wait to suck that gorgeous cock.”

It makes him shiver, and suddenly, he can't wait for dessert. “Am I the only one that thinks we should take our food to-go? I'd very much like to get to _that_ part of this evening.”

“Nah... you gotta wait a little, baby.” Dean’s hand travels up his thigh and he touches the head of Cas’ cock with his pointer finger. “It’ll be worth it.”

Absolutely not used to being told no, Cas raises an eyebrow — but that finger proves to be very distracting, and Cas finds himself nodding. “You're asking an awful lot, but fine.” He smirks, reaching over to palm Dean as he returns that hickey Dean left in the car, then pulls back and clears his throat. “Now… where _is_ our food?”

~

Somehow, they made it through dinner. It was actually a lot more fun that Cas thought it would be — usually dates are boring, weird things… but not with Dean. They laughed, shared stories, and ended up staying until long after their plates were empty, and now… Cas has other things in mind. 

He climbs into Dean’s bed and sighs happily, sinking into the mattress for a moment and marveling over how comfortable it is. “You're never going to get me to sleep in my own bed again, I hope you know that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Dean hovers over him a moment, just staring into those gorgeous blue eyes, then kisses him softly. “I want us both completely naked this time. I need to kiss every damn inch of you, Cas.”

Slowly, Cas reaches down to push Dean’s pants past his ass, then runs his hands up his already-bare back. “Is that a promise?”

“Mmhm. And I promise, I don’t break promises. Grew up with those, I’d never do them to you.” Dean sits back and helps Cas out of his clothes, then ditches the rest of his own. After another moment of gawking, he starts his quest from the bottom up, purposefully saving his cock for last.

It only takes a handful of seconds for Cas’ breathing to speed up, and when Dean skirts right around his length to kiss up his stomach instead, Cas actually whines. He knows it'll be better if he's patient, but Dean’s mouth already feels incredible — not to mention, he wants to do some kissing of his own.

Feeling Cas coming apart under him has Dean leaking, and when he makes his way back toward Cas’ cock he really isn’t sure if it’s more for him or Cas, but regardless, he flicks his tongue along Cas’ tip and meets his eyes.

"Fuck." Cas groans, it's unfair how beautiful Dean really is — and he braces himself for another embarrassingly quick orgasm. No way he lasts that long with Dean's mouth on him. "So gorgeous, Dean. Please..." He grips his cock at the base and pushes it forward, toward that enticing mouth.

The “please” makes Dean moan and he slides him inside, swirling his tongue around and then sinks down so his nose is brushing Cas’ pelvis.

It's absolutely as good as Cas thought, and he instantly rocks up, gripping Dean’s hair tight enough he almost feels bad about it. “Oh, that — that's — _Dean!”_

He shouldn’t, because Dean loves it _so_ much he has to grip the base of his own cock as he hums around Cas. Once he’s calmed himself down he brings that hand up to cup Cas’ balls and slides off, diving back before Cas can catch his breath.

Cas thrusts up, burying himself deep in that tight, hot throat. It doesn't take him long at all to be shaking and babbling praises, guiding Dean’s head almost uselessly because he's doing such a damn good job on his own. “Dean, I—”

The flood of Cas’ warm come interrupts that sentence and Dean groans as he swallows it down, greedily sucking for more. Cas doesn't have it in him to pull him off until he's over sensitive and shaking, and by that point, he needs to taste Dean so badly he's a mess for it.

“Roll over, I want you to fuck my throat.”

“Fuck, Cas... marry me.” Dean rolls on his back and grips the base, internally yelling at himself not to come too fast.

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” Cas says quickly. “Now come in my fucking lungs.” He dives in, sucking hungrily and sloppily to show Dean what he can do, then stills and taps his leg to tell him to take what he wants. 

“In your— fuck!” That doesn’t help him in the slightest. Dean grips Cas’ messy hair and starts fucking into his mouth. He starts much more gentle than he wants to, but all it takes is one look in Cas’ eyes to tell him he wants more, and within seconds, he’s barreling into the back of his throat. “Ca— fuck... gonna come!” The sound Dean makes seems to manifest from deep inside his soul, and he comes so hard he’s absolutely sure Cas got some in his lungs.

It's equal parts uncomfortable as hell and fucking amazing, and as Cas pulls off with a greedy pop, he knows he wants to start doing that on a much more frequent basis. "That was exactly what I wanted, Dean. Better, even. Thank you." He kisses back up Dean's frame until their lips meet, and Dean’s strong arms wrap around him.

“You’re movin’ in. I don’t care if it’s too soon. Doesn’t feel too soon.” He stiffens a little and blushes at his lack of filter. “Unless you think it’s too soon...”

Cas doesn't know if it's too soon or not — or if it'll matter at all in the long run. But for now, all he knows is that this is new and wonderful, and he wants to enjoy it every second of every day. “Dean, we started _off_ in couple’s therapy. I think we’re going to be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp coming soon...


End file.
